Salvage
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: Sequel to Recycle Bin. Ishtal Rin felt incomplete. She felt alone. But... she didn't want to be alone. If only she could bring him back. A oneshot based on Kagamine Rin's song: Salvage.


**Salvage**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters. The official Vocaloids known are created by the companies of **Yamaha**, **Zero-G Ltd.**, **Crypton Future Media**, **PowerFX**, **INTERNET Co.,Ltd**, **AH-Software**, **Ecapsule**, **Bplats, Inc.**, **Ki/oon Records**, **Sony Music Distribution Inc.**, **Vocalomakets**, **SBS Artech**, **Surfer's Paradise**, **Studio Deen**, **VocaTone**, **Voctro Labs**, **1st PLACE**, **MoeJapan**, and **Vocanext**. I also do not own any fan-made Vocaloids, UTAUs, or any Vocaloids that have been accepted by Crypton Future Media. I however only own my two Vocaloid fan-mades, Ishtal Sekai/Rin, and myself if I ever insert myself as the "MASTER". This is an answer to the story Recycle Bin, after a year since I wrote this. I just cannot leave Recycle Bin alone with its corresponding answer, and thus, here you go. D:

* * *

When the computer turned on, she awoke to feeling an emptiness within her. And when the computer fully booted up, she began to take note of her situation, looking around her room. Sekai was gone. And doing a quick search, yielded no results. Everything about him was... erased...

_dōshite nē_  
_atashi ga inakya nani mo dekinai kuse ni_  
_dōshite nē_  
_atashi no me no todokanai tokoro ni iru no?_

In her own special place in her Master's Hard Drive, Ishtal Rin felt a gripping pain inside her chest.

_He can't be gone... he just can't be... Sekai-kun..._

The computer was left on, as the young man was currently watching some television, still feeling resentful of himself because of his deletion of Sekai.

_denshin ano ko wa toraware no mi_  
_sonna ori keyabureba ī desho?_  
_kakushin fukanō nante shiranai_  
_teokure niwa sase nai kara_

Inside the computer however, Rin was racing through the various paths until she emerged onto the desktop. The skies were its blue cloudy self and the grass beneath her were still its shade of dark green, but to collaborate with the current season, the various trees that dot its expansive landscape were colors of red, yellow, brown, and orange. It was more or less like a type of small enclosed city.

_ima sugu ima sugu tasukete ageru_  
_futari de kirei na kūki sui komō_  
_susumu utsurō toki o kezuru hari_  
_hitori ni nareru nowa iya dayo_

She ran past the various buildings that led to different programs, stopping at one small white building. It had the symbol of recycling over the door. The door was locked, and the symbol over the door wasn't glowing bright green. It was empty of any deleted content. "Sekai," she choked, slamming a balled fist against the metal door. Tears leaked from her eyes. She never felt so lonely in her life. Without Sekai by her side, she felt incomplete...

"Come back to me..."

_dōshite nē_  
_kokoro no naka wa kiroku teki na arashi nanoni_  
_dōshite nē_  
_tsutsumi komu sora wa iya ni naru kurai aoi no?_

_fushizen atashi ga sonzai shite_  
_ano ko dake ga kieteku nante_  
_kamisama konna ni inotteru_  
_soro soro kanaete kudasai_

She slammed her fist against the door again, sliding to her knees. She curled up, sobbing to herself, memories of them flashing in her memory. Her tears lessen, however she was enveloped in an aura of data.

_ima sugu ima sugu modotte oide_  
_tonari de ibasho de zutto matteru_  
_soko ni iru noni todoka nai te_  
_atashi mo kuchite hateru no kana_

She knew that they were nothing more than computer programs, but she desperately wished she could bring her twin back to her. As she continued to think this, somewhere within an infinite darkness, Sekai's dead eyes flickered with light.

_Rin-chan,_ he thought.

Rin's eyes opened. "Sekai!"

_atashi wa ano ko de_  
_ano ko wa atashi de_

She blinked, looking around. She was glowing under a soft white light of data, but she was streaming through the infinite darkness. She didn't know where she was going, but she flew, and flew, not stopping for anything. In the expansive darkness before her, she saw a dark light approach her.

"Sekai... Sekai!"

_atashi wa kimi de_  
_kimi wa atashi de_

She reached out, arms expanding, fingers trying to desperately grasp the floating dead teenager. Her long hair whipped around as she reached closer and closer. Data formed around them when she finally touched his face, and in the infinite black, a brief glow illuminates the darkness.

_atashi wa ano ko de_  
_ano ko wa atashi de_

"Sekai," she whispered.

And Sekai's eyes opened slowly. Rin was grasping his hands in her tightly.

"Oh Sekai-kun," she whispered, voice choked with emotion.

"R-Rin..."

She tightened her hold on his hands, as their vision is blinded by a white light.

_atashi wa kimi de_  
_kimi wa boku de_

=0=0=

_ima sugu ima sugu tasukete ageru_

Sekai moaned, as he opened his eyes. A brisk wind blew through, scattering a couple of the fallen leaves from a nearby tree. His purple eyes were once again filled with life. As he forced himself to a sitting position, he took notice he was laying out next to the Recycling Bin. And in front of him was...

"Rin!"

He crawled to her, shaking her. "Rin? Rin?"

_futari de kirei na kūki sui komō_

She moaned softly, opening her eyes with his name etched in a whisper. As her eyes focus, she gasped. It wasn't some sort of error she experienced.

"Sekai?"

Her male twin clung to her tightly.

"Rin..."

Rin's eyes watered, then she broke into a sob. "Sekai!"

She cried in his arms.

"I thought you were gone forever... I wished you would come back to me..."

Sekai said nothing, though tears of his own trailed down his face.

"I love you, Rin," he whispered.

_kīte kanjite me o hiraite_

She sniffled, as they gazed into each other's eyes. Sekai leaned in, and captured his sister's lips with his. For a moment, it was quiet, as they kissed. And when they part, they both felt... whole... complete.

All was well...

"I love you, Sekai."

And this is the scene the young man stumbled upon when he returned to the computer after having fallen asleep on the couch.

_motto zutto koe kasanete_


End file.
